Battlefield Heroes SUV
The Battlefield Heroes SUV is a SUV that was released to promote the game "Battlefield Heroes". The two editions represent the two factions in Battlefield Heroes. Note: in Car Dealer, the Manufacturer is listed as Need For Speed World. Editions Nationals The "Nationals" edition was released on June 12th, 2012. It comes with unique bodywork, tuned race parts and pursuit-oriented skill mods. There is a soldier as the driver and, as a special effect, the rocket launcher on the roof fires a rocket (cosmetic effect only) when using Nitrous. It can currently be obtained by buying it for . On April 23rd, 2015, the "Nationals" edition was made available for . Royals The "Royals" edition was released at the same day as the Nationals edition and has the same performance parts and the same skill mods. Although both editions have no bodykits installed, some differences between the Royals and the Nationals edition can be seen. It features a soldier as the driver, just like the Nationals edition and when using nitrous, the MG on the roof works (only cosmetic, too). It can currently be obtained by buying it for . On April 23rd, 2015, the "Royals" edition was made available for . Overall Performance The BFH SUV has a good top speed. Its acceleration is also above average, and its handling is also very good. Its 6-gear transmission allows more performance on drag races, but it has very weak nitrous. In Team Escapes and Pursuit Outruns the BFH SUV performs very well. It is extremely heavy, and its responsive handling can help it dodge rhinos easily. If ever stopped, its strong acceleration can bring it back up to speed easily. However, it is wide, so it may have a hard time going through roadblocks. Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details The Rental SUV Bug On August 2nd, 2012, players received e-mails from Electronic Arts that included two codes for 3-day rentals for each SUV edition. However, the SUVs could be redeemed through the website and the in-game SpeedBoost Store, with the unexpected side effect that the SUVs became permanent. Electronic Arts quickly updated the Game Launcher and the website, making the SUVs impossible to be redeemed through the website or the in-game SpeedBoost Store. The permanent SUVs that were obtained through this bug were not removed, though. Appearances This vehicle has not appeared in any other Need For Speed Title. Gallery CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV 2.jpg|Nationals & Royals CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals.jpg|Nationals CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 2.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 3.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 4.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 5.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 6.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 7.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 8.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 9.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 10.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 11.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Nationals 12.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals.jpg|Royals CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 2.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 3.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 4.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 5.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 6.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 7.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 8.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 9.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 10.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 11.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 12.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 13.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 14.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 15.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 3.jpg CarRelease Battlefield Heroes SUV Royals 2.jpg Category:SUV Category:SpeedBoost Category:Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Class A Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Large Cars Category:IGC Cars